In preparing a golf green, a hole is cored into the ground which receives the golf ball therein. Various cups have been inserted into the ground to preserve the shape of the hold and to hold a flag. One example of a cup inserted into the hole is a plastic cup. The plastic cup has several drawbacks, however. For instance, the plastic cup cracks and/or discolors and must be changed regularly during the golfing season. To see the golf cup, the plastic cup is created in white which allows for clear visibility. However, the white plastic becomes dirty easily and must be changed to provide a fresh appearance for the course. To change the cup, the entire cup is removed from the ground, and generally a new hole must be cored into the ground.
An alternative to providing a plastic cup with a shorter life, is to provide a metal golf cup. The metal golf cup resists cracking. To provide visibility, the interior of the golf cup is painted white. However, as golf ball strike the interior of the golf cup, the paint chips from the interior surface. This problem is exacerbated as golfers strike the wall of the cup while inserting or removing the flag, or while using a club to remove a ball from the cup. To update the painted interior surface of the metal golf cup, the golf cup is removed from the ground and the interior surface is re-painted, which is labor intensive.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cost effective manner to refresh the interior surface of a golf cup.